


LIE

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note
Genre: Complete, Dubious Consent, L is a pervert, M/M, StudentLight, re edited, teacher!L
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I think Light already knows that what happens if you fail in even one subject? And I assure Light, that I have every authority over his result!”“Sir you can’t blackmail me to whore myself out like this!”He shrugged his slumped shoulder and said, “Make your choice Light kun.”Without even thinking for another second, I stood up and moved towards the door. There was a clicking sound as the door shut close.“Light! I don’t hear no to what I want!”





	

“I know that you don’t need it but good luck Light!” Mikami said a bit shyly, masking his nervousness. That guy has a strange sort of obsession with me, almost a borderline worship. Though he manages to remain calm and collected but I know that crazed reverence is still lurking beneath his poised demeanor.

 

“Thanks Mikami.” I gave him a friendly smile which made his face lit up, glad that I addressed him by his name.

 

Though he himself is an intelligent guy, for he is included in that scant number of students whom L has chosen to teach and it is because of his intelligence that he remains aloof from others but I could see that he has it in his nature; a desire to be controlled and dominated. Therefore if any need arises in future he would be the best choice to consider for a boyfriend (because I know he would give his soul to become that). But for now I don’t have time or any intention to indulge in such mundane matters.

 

“How was your viva?” His shoulder slouched at this.

 

“I knew that Ryuzaki will not make it easy but that guy is ... What should I say? He is kind of weird.” He cautiously picked his word and I chuckled at this, making him smile.

 

“Oh I know what you mean!”

 

The world greatest detective L had started a two year course in criminology, selecting a few numbers of students around the world for this. Of course he didn’t reveal his identity, rather he connected through his laptop in a similar way he does with Interpol and other police agencies. Instead of usual written exam, he has introduced a viva system for examination, usually conducted by a person named Ryuzaki. I don’t know either that person has any link with L or not but after three encounters with that guy I can conclude that he is totally … yes weird as Mikami has described him.

 

“Why he delayed your turn? Everyone has gone to home by now.”

 

I shrugged. “No idea.”

 

“It is getting late. You should ask the management when Professor Ryuzaki intends to take your viva.”

 

“Hmmm... I think you are right.”

 

“Light Yagami!” A peon called out and I stood up nodded.

 

“Meet you afterwards Mikami!”

 

I headed towards Professor Ryuzaki’s room. All of sudden a strange feeling akin to dread started to build inside me, strangely because Light Yagami was never the one to be afraid of examination. No doubt L’s classes were utterly different from those monotonous one, they were rather intriguing and challenging. But still this fear was something I couldn’t understand and as I got near to his room, this feeling intensified and my brain started to give me signals to flee away.

_‘Come on relax Light! There is nothing to be scared of. You are being ridiculous!’_

 

I took in a deep breath calming myself and knocked on the doors.

_‘You still have time, get away!’_ A voice in my mind screamed at me.

_‘Stop this, NOW!’_

 

“Come in!” a deep baritone voice said curtly, sending shivers through my body.

_‘For Christ sake just relax!’_

 

I opened the oak door which made a squeaking, crisp noise that pierced through profound silence of the room. I don’t know why my mind became so hypersensitive, that it was noticing even minute detail such as creaking of the door. The room was quite dark and it took me few seconds to adjust my eyes. Mr. Ryuzaki’s hunched figure was standing by the wall, looking at the painting, his back turned to me.

 

I got to the center of the room near his desk, waiting for him to get started but he kept staring at that painting, ignoring my presence.

 

“Be seated Light Kun.”

_‘Light kun? Since when we came to friendly terms?’_

 

Nevertheless I sat down as he turned around and fixated his panda eyes on me. I tried not to give him sign that I was nervous. _‘Maybe it is one of his test to see how do I react or conceal my reactions.’_

 

But I didn’t know how to respond. That either should I gaze him back or should I avert it somewhere else. Or maybe I should break this silence. So finally I settled for gazing him back, even though it was quite unnerving. His eyes dark, hollow and lifeless.

 

We continued staring at each other for what it looked like an eternity, each passing second increased my irritation. At last I decided to end this staring contest.

 

“Sir, when we are going to get started?”

 

“Get started with what Light kun?”

 

I inwardly rolled my eyes.

 

“With viva sir.”

 

“Ah… about that.” He placed his thumb on his lower lip. ‘Why should we waste our time Light Kun when we both know what will be the result of this test.”

 

“Then?”

 

“Then what?”

 

It took every ounce of my self-control to stop myself from snapping at him. I don’t know either he was riling me up purposely.

 

“Then how do you intend to utilize our time constructively, sir?”

 

He grinned in amusement, hiding it behind his thumb. “There is a way Light kun.”

 

“And that is?” I raised my brow.

 

He didn’t reply and again a deadly silence filled the air. This time I decided to continue staring him, even if it would stretch to my entire life! But after few seconds he removed his thumb from his mouth and said:

 

“A quick fuck?”

 

I would have doubted that either I have heard it correct or not but his words was still ricocheting in mind and God knows for how long I kept gaping at him? But knowing myself it wouldn’t have been more than five seconds before impassive mask was back. I could guarantee that if someone else had been in place he would have gone into a serious shock. But was he really serious? I could feel the weight of his gaze on me as he keenly scrutinized me.

 

“Is this some sort of a joke sir?”

 

“If Light Kun cannot deduct this much then I’m afraid that I can’t pass him in exams.”

 

He was correct because it was quite obvious that he was serious about this, if that look of lust in his usually emotionless eye was something to go by.

 

There was some underlying threat in his previous statement. If I’m guessing it correctly…..

 

“Yes Light kun is thinking exactly as what I meant to say!’

_‘What the fuck! Can he read the mind?’_

 

“What do you mean by that sir?”

 

A hint of irritation flashed his eyes, irritated at having to explain something which he knew that I have already grasped. “I mean Light Kun have two options, either to comply or ….” His gaze turned sharp and predatory and he lowered his voice which made it even more intimidating. “I think Light already knows that what happens if you fail in even one subject? And I assure Light, that I have every authority over his result!”

 

“Sir you can’t blackmail me to whore myself out like this!” I could feel a red surge of anger soaring inside me.

 

He shrugged his slumped shoulder and said, “It is going to be just one time thing Light kun. Make your choice.”

 

Without even thinking for another second, I stood up and moved towards the door. There was a clicking sound as the door shut close.

 

“Light! I don’t hear a no to what I want!” he said sternly, his tone impatient and annoyed.

 

My mind rushed to find an escape from this predicament, deciding when to attack him. Though he looked feeble but it will pose a problem if he was skilled. Deciding to give him an impression that I have indeed given in, so later I could catch him off-guard. I started stepping backwards as he menacingly advanced towards me.

 

“You won’t get away with this! My dad is Chief of NPA.” I gathered my surplus body energy to press all my strength into my upper body, preparing myself to attack as he got close to me.

 

“You are threatening me of justice Light?” he stopped just mere inches away, cupping and trapping my jaw with his bony hands. “I’m myself justice!”

 

All of sudden every idea of attacking him just fled away on hearing a similar maxim that has been drilled into our minds, during last two years of the course. And a realization hit my mind. _‘It can’t be!”_

 

“I’m L!” he said in a low smooth purring voice, gently nudging those words in my ear.

 

I almost forgot to breathe as everything became so muddled and confusing. A certain clicking voice drew me out of my consternation. And I noticed that he had cuffed my hand with a chain.

 

“You bastard-!” I shoved him away and lurched forward to give him a blow across his face, moving as much as this chain provided me mobility. But that spry, smirking detective ducked under it and before I could even register his dive, his body flung towards me, pinning me to the wall and a sharp pain rippled through my body. He wrapped the chain against something which I couldn’t see, so that my hands were now pinned above my head. Of course he had planned this through; he had me where he wanted.

 

“I didn’t want it to come to this, Light! It would have been much better if you had consented to it at the first place.” He breathed warm air against my now too sensitive skin, even air seemed to be tangible, caressing smoothly against it.

 

“Why? Fucking hell why?” I was seething with anger and couldn’t control my ragged breathing.

 

“What do you mean Light kun? Are you asking that why someone would want to… fuck you?”

_‘Damn him and his bluntness!’_

 

He grazed his fingers along my jaw, eyeing them intently as if he was carving an art piece. “Light kun is just so good looking for his own good!” he ceased his movements and locked his eyes with mine. “But no, that is not the reason that I like him. Rather the fact that what lies here!” he carded his fingers through my hair and tugged them bit roughly.

 

“This is rape!”

 

“Is it?” he asked feigning innocence as he tilted his head to his right. His eyes again became stern and he distanced himself a bit to observe my reaction. “The moment I saw you Light, I could feel this strange sort of connection between us, given the facts it is rather logical because you are the only one who is at par with my intelligence. And don’t you dare deny this, that you feel the same!”

 

 He must be some sort of psychic because for a flittering moment, my brain almost agreed to his words before I realized that what in the world was I thinking.” _‘I can’t let him brainwash me like this. I don’t even know him!’_

 

“I don’t want this!” A burning pain shot through my cheeks making tears well up in my eyes as he roughly slapped me across my face.

 

“You better learn not to lie to me Light! I know you more than even yourself. You can delusion yourself but you can’t deceive me!”

 

“You presumptuous bastard! I don’t fucking want this!” I yelled at him at the top of my voice, mentally preparing myself for another blow. But instead he chuckled and brought his face close, so now his forehead was resting against mine.

 

“Though I find your stubborn behavior rather cute but I don’t want to deal with your stupid pride. And as I have been honest about my feelings so I expect same level of honesty from you as well!”

 

I was about to snap at him when he grabbed my clothed erection (of which I was totally unaware). “Your body is even more honest than you Light!” I felt his finger deftly unzipping my jeans and sliding under the waistband of my boxer to grasp my now hardened member. And to my utter horror, I inadvertently let out a gasp making him chuckle at my expense. He started pumping it and I had to bite my lips to muffle any noise as a burning pain gradually built up in the pit of my stomach.

 

I wanted to hide myself behind something as my need filled and hardened in his fisting hand. I could feel his eyes scrutinizing my every reaction, piercing through my soul, making me utterly exposed. His movement became rushed and frantic, clasping it more tightly, making me shut my eyes close as the burning sensation became too much to bear.

 

I threw my head back and had to stifle the urge to grab his shoulders as I felt my legs jerking violently. If my hands hadn’t been cuffed I would have wrapped them around his slender figure.

 

“Nngghhh-!” I would have rather died on hearing such a needy moan if my mind hadn’t been fogged by dizziness. Even a tiny self-loathing ceased when I felt a welt slickness around me. I bit my lips hard to distract myself but all I could feel was a pleasurable pain, radiating from my lower body. With a sudden jerk, a thundering pleasure exploded, sending shivers through my body.

 

Finally I stopped shaking and opened my eyes to find L’s face in front of me, his breath mingled with mine.

 

“Do you have any idea how much I have longed for you Light? During all those months I watched you, craved for you, I desired you so badly but I had to live with this knowledge that for you, I’m nothing more than a letter. But now, I’m at my limits Light. I certainly won’t listen a no! Two years span is such a long period to wait!”

 

His every word sparked a strange feeling inside me; fear, excitement, pleasure, an odd happiness for being wanted. I never guessed that my traitorous body will actually _like_ being controlled!

 

Before I can say anything he crashed his hungry mouth on mine, plundering it with his tongue ravenously, smothering all my protest with his hot mouth. A low wild groan broke from his throat.

_‘That bastard was certainly enjoying this!’_ I bit his tongue hard making him growl in annoyance.

 

“You like it rough? So be it!”

 

And all of sudden my chest hit the floor, expunging all the air from my lungs. And at the same time, a certain weight of a body hit my back with force. He yanked my hair, slowly pulling my head backwards.

 

“I think there will be no foreplay for Light!” his voice was husky with lust, as he breathed warm air against my ear, sending shiver down my spine.

 

He moved southwards and I felt a cold air brushing against my burning skin, as my shirt was ripped off. And in another second, I felt a stinging pain indicating that he was inside me. I summoned every ounce of control to get used to this new, painful feeling of being penetrated. And in attempt to forget this humiliation, pain and everything, I resort to close my eyes, clenching my fist in desperation, helplessness; which inadvertently tightened my body muscles around him.

 

“Lighttt!!” he groaned in pleasure, panting breathlessly against my nape. He plunged again with much more force, his breathing became more ragged, as I laid lifelessly beneath him, praying to get over with this soon. I was already exhausted due to his previous actions and all I wanted was to lay dead there. I lost the count of thrust, losing myself to nothingness, trying to shut everything from my mind, to feel absolutely nothing! But then he hit a certain point, making me gasp audibly and buck my back. He hit it again harder, then again and again….! It seemed like I was being sucked in whirlpool of strange uncontrollable, unbearable, exquisite feeling-

 

“Oh God-!” he collapsed his head on my back as he filled me in, making me come along with him. His body was shaking violently and he was still clutching my hands tightly.

 

“Light?” He called out affectionately brushing his lips against my nape, as if instead of raping he had made a love to me. He strangely had been rough and gentle at the same time. Either he had a split personality or my mind was playing tricks on me. I was about to doze off when...

 

“Sorry, I was lying when I said it will be one time thing.”

_‘That bastard!’_ That is all I thought before darkness engulfed me.

 


End file.
